THE SEARCH FOR CHAOS
by ninck30
Summary: if more people don't review...then no more chapters. it that simple. please rEAD and rEVIEW. (On my knees)
1. NOTE

THE SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:  
  
HI, IT'S ME NINCK30. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I AM HUMBLED BY YOU PEOPLE. YOUR GREAT REALLY. REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS. ; )  
  
SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE. NINCK30 


	2. PROLOUGE

THE SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"An ancient Echidna legends that was partly translated goes has follows:  
  
When Chaos rules the planet, the seven servers will be called to stop the god of destruction.  
  
One from a cave, brought into the light,  
  
One from space, high above,  
  
One from a royal line old,  
  
One from an island high in the clouds,  
  
One from the forest,  
  
One from the oceans,  
  
One from the mountains,  
  
All severs to the controller, all connected, all brought together.  
  
In the fight against the Chaos, one will fall to the Chaos. One will fall to …  
  
And that is where the translation from your grandfathers disk ends, sir.  
  
It also mentions Space Station ARK, and a PROJECT SHADOW and a weapon of unimaginable power." The huge computer said to the man sitting in the chair.  
  
A/N: I'VE DECIED TO PUT IN A PROLOUGE AND COMBINE PARTS ONE THROUGH SIX, HOPE THIS HELPS. 


	3. PART ONE THROUGH SIX

THE SEARCH FOR CHAOS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FUN IN KNOTHOLE  
  
"SONIC YOU ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!!!!" came a scream from the ring pool on the other side where a figure was sitting.  
  
Tails, a two-tailed fox, wondered what Sonic was up to now. He sighed, that sounded like Amy, and Tails didn't want to get into the middle of the cousins again. He was still healing from the last encounter between the two.  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a blue hedgehog with a black vest and SOAP shoes was sitting on the log next to him. "Hey Tails, old buddy, old pal, I need a favor," Sonic said.  
  
Tails sighed and asked, "What did you do to Amy this time? Sonic, push her in the ring Pool, huh?"  
  
"Well, um it was her own fault Tails, she was standing too close when I um jumped out and um well scared her. Heh man you should have seen her face. Heh heh heh," Sonic said laughing.  
  
Tails wasn't paying any attaion to what his friend said. Instead he was looking at a very wet and very angry pink hedgehog with a very large hammer in her hands. Has she was bringing it over his friends head he winced and thought [poor Sonic will never know what hit him. Damn Amy looks good wet OWWWWWWW.] was the last thing Tails thought before the world went black.  
  
You see when his friend winced Sonic knew what was going to happen and using his speed put Tails in Between himself and his cousin Amy. Amy, of course couldn't stop her hammer and hit Tails square in the head, knocking him of the log and knocking him out.  
  
"Damn you Sonic, now look at what happened, Tails are you alright? Tails Speak to me." Amy dropped her hammer and held Tails against her chest. Tails woke up and stated to say he was fine when he realized where his head was. Blushing furiously he got up and gave Sonic a glare that said they would finish this later.  
  
"Yea Amy, I'm fine, um what hit me?" Tails knew full well what had hit him but he didn't want Amy to feel any worse over this. [Man this happens every time I get around these two. One's my best friend and the other is… and that is the problem isn't Miles, you don't really know how you feel about Amy or how she feels about you.]  
  
"Um-um a um- Sonic this is all your fault." Amy finally said glaring at her cousin.  
  
"Come on Tails lets show him what it's like to get dunked, " Amy said evilly.  
  
" Sure thing Amy lets get him," Tails said popping his knuckles.  
  
"Um guys… GUYS STOP it WAS A JOKE!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed has he saw what was happening. He turned to run and trip right in the "SPLASH" ring pool. Leaving Tails and Amy laughing at him. [Hmmm. Those two look good together, maybe my plan worked after all.] Then he remembered the glare Tails had given him earlier [Then again maybe not]  
  
Tails and Amy were still laughing. If fact they were both on the ground, laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. "Oh," Sonic said, "and what the hell is so funny?"  
  
They said nothing; laughing so hard all they could do was point at his head.  
  
"Uh… What the hell is this," Sonic asked looking up. Sitting on his head was a green frog look has it didn't have a care in the world. Just then a shout was heard.  
  
" FROGGY WHERE ARE YOU???" the voice belonged to a purple cat named Big. Running up the group he saw Froggy sitting on Sonics head.  
  
"Oh Mr. Hedgehog you found Froggy. Oh thank you," Big said still running not noticing the same rock that Sonic has tripped over. "Thank you, thankyouthankyou… huh," and then was flying threw the air right at Sonic. Sonic saw what was about to happen and did the only thing anyone in his position would do.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" " SPLASH"(  
  
Tails and Amy had to turn around in order to stop laughing. Then Amy said "It serves *giggle* you right Sonic. You *giggle* you shouldn't have *giggle* pushed me*giggle*."  
  
"Yea *giggle snort giggle*" was all Tails could say before laughing again.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou Mr. Hedgehog where are you????" Big said.  
  
"Help me, for the love of god help please" was all Big heard.  
  
A/N: AIN'T I A CRUEL MOTHER F#@KER(. OH LIKE YOU DIDN'T LAUGH AT LEAST ONCE  
  
  
  
1 IT BEGINES…  
  
Deep inside the sprawling city Robotropolis, a man was deep in thought. Doctor Ivo Robotnik was thinking about the discovery he had made. It involved his grandfather Gerald and a weapon of mass destruction called PROJECT SHADOW. If it was true then he could wipe that blasted place called Knothole of Mobius. [… I must find out.] Robotnik thought.  
  
"Snively, come here," Robotnik said into the communication device. After about five minutes of waiting, Robotnik got mad.  
  
"SNIVELY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??????" he bellowed.  
  
"Um-mm-mm coming S-S-S-sir," came the reply. " I-I-I was a-a-asleep sir."  
  
Snively Kintobor was a little man but at times he came in use. With a large I.Q. he was the one Robotnik relied upon the most. [Yet he still treats me liked shit, that fat-tub of lard] the balding midget thought.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Snively did I wake you," Robotnik asked in a low voice.  
  
"U-mm-mm-m, Not at all Sir," Snively said, hoping it was the correct response. He was wrong.  
  
"Like I really give a damn, Snively. I want you too ready the shuttle, we're going to space station ARK"  
  
ARK was a military space station in the orbit of Mobius. Rumors had it that the government shut it down after a failed experiment.  
  
"ARK, S-S-Sir??" Snively asked with fear in his voice, he too had heard the rumors.  
  
"What the fuck, Snively, are you questioning me?" Robotnik asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Of c-c-coarse n-n-not s-sir"  
  
"Good, now just do what the fuck I told you to…. Oh and send that new fem- bot Mina0005 to my quarters. NOW"  
  
"Y-Yes S-S-S-Sir," [Damn another fem-bot… they usually weren't good for anything else afterwards] and with that Snively got to work Thinking [and not even an hour of sleep, who the hell does he think he is. After all, I do all the work here. Has you wish you fat Bastard, your time is coming]  
  
  
  
SPY  
  
AFEW DAYS LATER(  
  
The weather was horrible. Wind and rain blotted out everything. The clouds in the sky made it look like it was night, even though it was actually only 2 in the afternoon. In short it was a very bad day to be outside. So what were two of Mobius' greatest heroes doing out in the middle of it?  
  
"Come on, Tails," Sonic said to his friend, "we have got to get this spy thingy set up." Dodging another blast from the SWAT-BOTS firing on him, Sonic spared his flying friend a look.  
  
"Sonic," Tails said," with this rain and wind it is a wonder I can fly, let alone do this with out get electrocuted in the process." Tails said looking down.  
  
"SONIC WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
The hedgehog suddenly jumped to his right and used his homing attack on the SWAT-BOT who was trying to sneak up on him. Cutting through it with his quills Sonic thought [Man this weather sucks, OPPS sorry Egg-man, not this time. Hmmm. There should be more SWATS around here, NOT that I'm complaining]  
  
"Man how did this all begin," Sonic muttered. (Good question, huh. FLASHBACK TIME()  
  
TIME: A FEW HOURS AGO…PLACE: KNOTHOLE, A VILLAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT FOREST.  
  
"But Sally, with all the decreased activity in Robotropolis, now would be the perfect time to install the spy." Said the purple walrus, known has Rotor to the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a squirrel dressed in black pants and blue vest.  
  
"Rotor, look, we all know that Robotnik is planning something, but that's why I think we all should be on our guard." Sally said.  
  
"Yo, Sal, what's up?" A gust of wind and suddenly Sonic, in the vest Sally had made that year for his birthday and his special SOAP shoes, was there.  
  
"Nothing Sonic, Rotor was just trying to convince me that now was the time to install the new device of his." Sally said sighing, covering her face.  
  
Seeing the look on his friends face, a silent look passed between his and Rotor's mind, a plan to make everyone happy.  
  
"You know Sal," Sonic said slowly, has if just coming on an idea; "I could take Tails and put the thingy in place. Besides it would keep him from finding out of the you-know-what."  
  
Sally sighed; she had to admit it was a petty good idea. Expressly if Sonic was there to protect her "kid brother". "Fine then, what do I know? Just be careful, both of you," saying this Sally leaned in and kissed Sonic. After a few seconds she let go.  
  
"By the way how did your little plan of setting Amy and Tails up go?" She asked, Rotor already leaving so he could go over the installation of his program with Tails. Besides Rotor figured Sally and Sonic wanted to be alone, just like they always did when they kissed.  
  
"Well, lets say it was a big trip, um, a big drip," Sonic said blushing, remembering what had happened with Big the Cat. "Speaking of which, Sal, have you seen Amy, Tails instance that I apologize to her?" Sonic said looking away from the one he loved.  
  
"Um, now that you mention it Sonic, I haven't. But don't worry, she probly is just some where plotting revenge." Sally said looking away from Sonic, wondering what he did to Amy, her ears still ringing after listening to Amy rant like that. [Geez Amy sure sounded like a sailor that day. I'll bet even Sonic doesn't know that many words]  
  
"Uh that's what I'm afraid of, Sal. Well, better grab Tails and juice. See ya Sal." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Sonic don't forget… DAMN" why did he always have to run away like that.  
  
"HEDGEHOGS, CAN'T STOP THEM, CAN'T CATCH THEM." Said NICOLE, Sally's mini computer, a gift from her dad.  
  
"Oh just shut up you," Sally sputtered.  
  
AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY, IF YOU NEED TO REFRESH WHERE WE WERE JUST GO BACK TO THE TOP O-o;;)  
  
"DAMN IT TAILS, HURRY UP WOUD YOU," said Sonic, taking out three more SWAT- BOTS. There were now black robot parts lying all over the ground.  
  
"Almost done Sonic, there it should allow us to listen to what Eggman has been planning."  
  
"Sonic?" Where the hell was his friend. [Probably going to get a chilidog] Tails thought smiling.  
  
"What, Tails?"  
  
"Ahh don't do that Sonic, you startled me."  
  
"Come on Tails, let's juice."  
  
Thought the rain was coming down hard, Tails could see a flash of pink near the great library in the kings court yard.  
  
"Sonic did you see that, SOOONICCCCC" Tails screamed has Sonic took his hand and began running. Sonic had seen that one of the SWAT-BOTS had a self-destruct device in it, and didn't want to be there when it BOOOOM, blew.  
  
"Sonic what was that?" Tails asked in surprise, has they were thrown to the ground by the impact of the shock wave.  
  
"A bomb," Sonic said simply, getting up from the ground," come on, let go before anymore show up."  
  
[Oh well, I guess even Sonic forgot. I wonder what that flash of pink was] Tails thought on his way back to Knothole.  
  
A/N NEXT UP "SURPRISE" HEH HEH HEH HEH. HATE ME LATER, LOVE ME NOW (  
  
  
  
2 GUN DEPLOYED  
  
The shuttle docked on the air lock in space. The trip had been uneventful and boring. [Lucky I brought those fem-bots. Even if they were garbage now. Oh well fuck them… Again.] Robotnik laughed startling Snively awake.  
  
"Good, about time you woke up you fucking bum. Now start the GUN robots and send them to check for traps." Robotnik told the man cowing in the corner.  
  
"B-b-but sir, um- you're in front of the computer." Snively said in a whimper.  
  
Robotnik glared at his nephew. Then deliberately, waking slowly, leaving Snively now where else to go, lifted the scummy man by the neck and said, "NEVER TRY TO CORRECT ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE, DO YOU HEAR ME SNIVELY?"  
  
"Y-y-y-es sir," Snively said, chocking and struggling to get free.  
  
"Good now do has you're told." Saying this Robotnik threw Snively at the computer.  
  
"Activation of GUN forces complete sir," Snively said rubbing his neck, another few seconds and his throat would have been crushed. [Damn him. He will pay for this insult]  
  
Robotnik sighed; it was the fact that didn't trust his grandfather that he bothered to send in his GUNS. GUNS were a special type of robot that he himself had created, The E-100 series, and he was confident that they could handle any threat on the ARK. So far there were only five prototypes, ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, METAL, and ZERO, but soon there would be more.  
  
Suddenly there was a flashing red light and a siren that blared out "INTURDER ALERT INTURDER ALERT." And so forth. Then it stopped.  
  
"Snively get me a report on the GUNS" Robotnik bellowed.  
  
"At once s-s-sir. Mission complete, it is safe to enter ARK,"  
  
A/N: HEH HEH HEH NOT QUITE THE SURPRISE YOU WERE THINK OF HUH. HEH HEH HEH. I AM SUCH AN ASSHOLE.  
  
  
  
SINGIN' IN THE RAIN  
  
MEANWHILE IN KNOTHOLE, YA KNOW IN THE GREAT FOREST [I THINK I SAID THIS BEFORE. HMMMM…]  
  
Tails looked like a drown rat, he was cold, wet and tired. The first thing he would do would be to dry off and then climb into bed letting the fact that his friends had forgotten his birthday be washed away by sleep. He looked over at his friend wondering how he did this all the time and still look like not a thing could affect him. As they entered the Great Forest it stopped raining.  
  
"Well, isn't just great huh Sonic," Said Tails looking down.  
  
Sonic could tell his friend had thought that they all had forgot his birthday, but he couldn't cheer him up without ruining the surprise. [Man Sally would kill me.] Sonic shuddered just thinking about it. So instead he answered his friends question.  
  
"Yup sure is Pal, we got that spy dohigy up and running and it stopped raining." Sonic said has he start singing "Singing in the Rain"  
  
Tails cringed at Sonic's singing and decide to fly home if he had to listen to this. [Geez, Sonic could wake the dead with that voice. Maybe we should use that against Eggman. Heh] and with that Tails flew home laughing to himself.  
  
Finishing the song Sonic said, "So how was it Tails… Tails… TAILS? Man my singing is NOT that bad." Sonic ran to catch up with his friend.  
  
Behind them the bushes rustled and a figure stepped out to follow them.  
  
"Wow that was close. I can't believe Sonic's voice is that bad." Shuddering the figure followed them all they way to Knothole.  
  
"AMY ROSE, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Came Sally's voice.  
  
"Well, I was getting Tails present." Said the figure (like you didn't already guess that).  
  
"And just where did you go, Robotropolis." Sally said calming down a bit.  
  
"Heh ya right Sally heh," the pink hedgehog said nervously.  
  
"Oh well, come on Amy, you've got to get dressed for the party"  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Well, [Damn that hedgehog, how do I did I ever let him talk me into this] um- you don't want Tails to see you in the same old thing every day do you?" Said Sally  
  
At this Amy blushed, and Sally thought [hmm… maybe Sonic could be right. I wonder how Tails feels], " Oh okay." Said Amy.  
  
  
  
Speaking of Tails, he was feeling much better now that he had dried himself off. He was still mad that his friends had forgot his birthday but he figured with all that was going he shouldn't be to mad. After all war had a habit of doing that to people. Just has he was going to bed a voice called into his window.  
  
"Tails," [uh-oh what did I do now?] Tails thought has he recognized the tone in Sally's voice," would you come here please?" [Oh man]  
  
"I'll be right there," Tails said sighing. Getting up he put on his old sneakers and his amulet. It was a weird thing; Sonic and Amy also had one that glowed in the moonlight at night. Although Tails and the others didn't know where they came from they wouldn't get rid of them.  
  
"I'm waiting Tails," Sally said sounding just like Sonic.  
  
"Okay. I'm coming,"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
IT'S MY PARTY…  
  
Tails stepped out in to the night. It was a cool night and Tails shivered a little in the cold.  
  
"What did you want Aunt Sally…" Tails started to say.  
  
"SURPRISE,' yelled the village of Knothole.  
  
"Oh come on Bro, did you really think we would forget your birthday?" asked Sonic.  
  
Tails was too stunned, to moved to say any thing. Instead he looked around at the village, shocked to see the changes that had been made. Slung between two trees was a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS. There were balloons everywhere. A long table had been set up in the middle of the village. On it was presents, and cake, and food.  
  
"Come on Sugar, say something'" said the cyborg known has Bunnie.  
  
"Wow, thank you guys," Said Tails stepping out of his little cottage. Taking a better look at his friends he saw that they were all in their party clothes, things only taken out at a special occasion.  
  
Sally was dressed in a nice little white dress with a white bow. She looked stunning. Sonic on the other hand, was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with red pants and an orange tie. [Sonic doesn't have any fashion sense and Aunt Sal really looks hot] thought Tails.  
  
Rotor was wearing a black tux with a bow tie and top hat. Too complete the look of a gentle man he had on white gloves and a black cane. Antoine, for once, had loosened up a bit. He was wearing a red T-shirt and a party hat instead of his usual uniform of Mobius. [Geez talk about role reversal] Thought the fox.  
  
Big wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, in fact big wasn't wearing any thing but his fishing gear. Bunnie on the other hand, had let the rebel out. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tied flannel shirt. Dulsy was wearing a cute yellow dress and a bright pink bow. She looked adorable. [Cute for a six year old…a big six year old.] Smiled the kitsune.  
  
And Amy, while she had taken Sally's advice. She had on a black mini- skirt, a red blouse, and black gloves that went passed her elbows. [WOW] was all Tails could think has he stared at Amy.  
  
[Maybe I should wear this every day] thought Amy seeing Tails reaction.  
  
Sonic looked at Tails and smirked, nudging Sally. Whispering in her ear he said, "I told you so." Sally sighed, she would probably hear about this for weeks.  
  
Sonic walked over to Tails and said " Bro, lets open the presents first an then party…Tails…" Sonic said looking at his friend. Tails was still staring at Amy.  
  
"Hello Mobius to Tails, Tails, snap out of it TAILS," Shouted Sonic.  
  
"Huh, what Sonic," Tails said looking away form Amy.  
  
"I said come on lets open your presents." Said Sonic O-o;  
  
"Okay," said the fox, blushing. "PRESENTS" Yelled Tails leaving everyone laughing.  
  
"Open mine first, you'll love it," said Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, I'm sure I love everyone's gifts," said Tails  
  
"Yeah but open mine first," pleaded Sonic.  
  
"Okay," said the fox, picking up one of the leaf-covered packages the one that said FROM SONIC TO MY BRO. Tails open up the gift. Inside was a tool kit, a damn good one to.  
  
"Wow thanks Sonic," said the fox.  
  
Next he opened one from Dulsy, it was an odd-shaped orange rock that glowed when he picked it up.  
  
"Cool Dulsy," said Tails has Dulsy blushed.  
  
Then there was one from Big. It was a wooden flute.  
  
"Thank you Big," said Tails.  
  
"You should thank Froggy, he found it," said the purple cat.  
  
From Sally he got a blue vest with the words FLYIN HIGH on the back.  
  
"Oh wow. Thank you Aunt Sally," said the two-tailed fox.  
  
"Anything for you little guy," said the squirrel.  
  
Form Bunnie he got a hand made black belt.  
  
"Way past, Bunnie."  
  
"Why thank ya Sugar," said Bunnie grinning ear to ear.  
  
Antoine had gotten him a pair of goggles.  
  
"It iz for zee flying around. Zo you don't get ze zand in ze eyez form a zertain hedgehog, yes no." said the French fox.  
  
"I'm touched Antoine."  
  
"Hey, Tails whose K?" asked Rotor.  
  
"Huh?" went the fox.  
  
"Yeah there is a gift from him. See?" Said Rotor, holding up a package covered in palm trees, the kind that didn't grow in Knothole.  
  
"Um- a friend of mine. You guys don't know him," Tails said nervously.  
  
"Oh look thewes a cawd," said Dulsy, "wead it Tails."  
  
"Um-okay," said Tails opening the card. "It reads,  
  
Happy Birthday buddy, if you are wondering about how I knew look at the Blue Blur,"  
  
At this Tails stopped reading and everyone looked at Sonic, who started whistling a horrible tune.  
  
"Anyway," said Tails, continuing,  
  
"Since the last time you were here they looked pretty bad, I thought you  
  
might need some new ones. They are just like Sonics' although why you like to follow him around is still be on me."  
  
  
  
"Hey, knuck…" Started Sonic.  
  
Tails reading the card,  
  
Anyway I wish I could be there, but you know duty calls. Drop by anytime.  
  
Later K-  
  
"Well come on Sugar, open it already," said the robotic rabbit.  
  
Tails opened the package. Inside was a brand new pair of SOAP shoes. These shoes were red and white with a special design that let you grind rails and stuff.  
  
[Thank you Knuckles] thought Tails trying them on. They felt good, better then his old shoes, which were coming apart.  
  
Then Tails opened Rotor's gift. It was weird device that looked like it went on his shoes.  
  
"Um- Rotor," asked Tails, holding up the gift, "what is it?"  
  
"Well," began the walrus, "it's called the Ankle Jet. You put it on your shoes and it lets you fly faster." Looking at the people looking at him, Rotor suddenly said, "What? It works, tested and everything."  
  
"Wow Rotor, now maybe I'll be faster than Sonic," said the kitsune. This caused Sonic to chock on the drink he was having.  
  
"Say what-. Sorry bro, but no one is has fast has me," Said Sonic confidently.  
  
"Right Sonic," Said Tails sarcastically. There was only one present left. It was from Amy. Upon opening it all Tails could do was look at Amy and say "Wow Amy,"  
  
"Come on Tailz, mon amie, zhow uze what et ez." Said Antoine. So Tails showed them. Everyone gasped. It was a book, and books hadn't been seen in Knothole for over ten years.  
  
A/N THIS WILL ONLY BE CONTUNIED IF PEOPLE REVIEW. PLEASE. I DON'T CARE IF IT IS FLAMES OR WHAT, JUST READ THE DAMN THING. 


	4. ...AND SHE WILL CRY IF SHE WANTS TO

THE SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
…And she will cry if she wants too  
  
  
  
A book. Amy had gotten him a book. The only place that even had books was the kings' library in Robotropolis. Amy was the flash of pink that Tails had seen. He had to talk to her.  
  
"All right, poeplez, letz, how you zay party," said the coyote Antoine (hey I just found out that he is a coyote), turning on the radio.  
  
"… And that was "Just a lonely wolf" by the Wolf Pack. Here at Station Square grotto, your party central, I'm Hershey Blackfoot taking your requests live. Here's a request from Sand Hill City for Geoffrey and the Stinkers." Came a female voice on the radio.  
  
"Hey Sal," said Sonic, sitting by his girlfriend, "what is too eat?"  
  
"Tails favorite," replied the attractive squirrel.  
  
"Cool chilidogs," said Sonic, his face lighting up.  
  
"Not your favorite, Sonic," said Sally laughing," Tails favorite, fish and rice."  
  
"Oh," said the hedgehog, his face falling.  
  
"But, there might be some over on the table, Sonic," said Sally to where Sonic was, already at the table stuffing his face.  
  
"HEDGEHOGS," began Nicole.  
  
"If you finish that sentence Nicole," interrupted Sally, "I'll toss you in the ring pool!"  
  
"BEEP," uttered a very startled Nicole.  
  
[We all need to unwind every once in a while] thought Sally had she looked around at the party. Antoine was trying to teach Dulsy to dance. [And getting two very bruised feet in the process.] Bunnie and Rotor were dancing has well. [Wow, I didn't know Rotor was that good a dancer] Sonic was still stuffing his face. [And when does he ever stop?] Big was by the radio, just listening to the music with Froggy. [If only it were that simple for me too relax. Hmm…] Sally looked around again. [Where are Tails and Amy?]  
  
Just then a figure ran by Sally. It was Amy and she was crying. She went straight to her cottage. Sally followed her wondering if every thing was all right. Stepping into the cottage, Sally found Amy on her bed crying.  
  
"Amy," said Sally softly.  
  
"Go away," sobbed Amy.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sally asked after a minute.  
  
"No," cried Amy. "Well only if you promise not to let it leave this room." Amy said stopping Sally from leaving.  
  
"Okay," said the squirrel.  
  
"Well," said the pink hedgehog, drying her eyes, " I like Tails, a lot, Sally, and I thought if I could get him a really good present, he would know how much I like him. So I went to Robotropolis, and snuck into the kings library and got him that book," said Amy starting to sob again.  
  
"And…and when he opened it, I thought he really liked it, you know?"  
  
Sally nodded.  
  
"Then when he asked to talk to me alone, I thought that he liked me too. But he. He…he told me that it was foolish to go to Robotropolis alone, and that he thought I knew better than…than that. And that's it." Said Amy crying uncontrollably.  
  
Sally put her arm around Amy's shoulders and said, "Amy, honey, Tails does care for you,"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Amy, sitting up.  
  
"Look, if Tails didn't care for you he wouldn't have blew up at you like that. He probably meant that he cared more for you than having you go and get your self hurt."  
  
"You really think so?" asked Amy in a small voice.  
  
After thinking a minute, Sally said, "Yes I do, I've known Tails sense he was five, ten years in fact, and not ever has he told someone not to take risks. He knows that comes with the territory. So it is a good bet that he cares for you a lot."  
  
"Thank you Sally," said Amy.  
  
"Now what do you say we get back to the party."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Hey bro," said Sonic to the fox looking out at the lake.  
  
"What Sonic," Tails asked looking at the moon.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere, your missing your own party."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," said Tails.  
  
"Cool, see ya there," and with that Sonic was gone.  
  
"You are such an idiot, Tails. Blowing up at Amy like that," said the kitsune to his self. Throwing a rock into the lake, Tails turned and went back to his party 


	5. PROJECT SHADOW

THE SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PROJECT SHADOW  
  
"ALL CLEAR," came the transmission form GUN. Robotnik was excited. Today was the day he would be able to get rid of all those fucking rodents that plagued his life.  
  
"Get the fuck up Snively, we've got work to do," said the really big dictator, kicking his nephew in the groin.  
  
Exiting the airlock, Robotnik looked at the inside of the Space station. There were blast marks older that he was all around the walls. It looked like a battle had taken place years ago. There was little light and the air was thick with carbon dioxide. The emergency power, which had been running for over fifty years, was about used up.  
  
"Snively," ordered Robotnik, "get the main generators back online."  
  
"Y=yes sir," stuttered his nephew.  
  
[What a fucking waste of air. Not a singly backbone in his fucking body] thought the doctor, leaving Snively to get started. Entering a room, with a set of computers, Robotnik went to one and turned it on. Nothing happened.  
  
"SNIVELY," yelled Robotnik, his voice echoing across the station, has the power came on.  
  
"Yes sir," came a small echo.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP," was the reply.  
  
Sitting at the console, Robotnik watched has the computer booted up. A three-side star on a background of black showed up. Then a message appeared on the screen.  
  
YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO ENTER THE PASSWORD OR THE SPACE STATION WILL DETONATE.  
  
[What the fuck is this] thought the good doctor. Typing furiously, Robotnik hacked in to the computer system. Finding what he needed, Robotnik entered the password MARIA with over two and a half minutes to spare.  
  
PASSWORD COMFERMED, PLEASE SELECT TOPIC  
  
1. RESEARCH  
  
2. CANNON CORE  
  
3. DEFENCE SYSTEMS  
  
4. SHIPMENTS  
  
5. COMMUNICATIONS  
  
6. PROJECT SHADOW  
  
That was the one Robotnik wanted. Choosing number six, he learn forward in exception.  
  
  
  
PLEASE GO TO THE RESEARCH LABATORY FOLLOW THE YELLOW LIGHTS HAVE A NICE DAY  
  
  
  
Following the computers directions, the doctor was soon at the laboratory. Upon stepping inside Robotnik thought [What a fucking dump] there was dust all over the place. Broken glass was all over. Dried blood caked the walls. A body was slumped over a computer, a hole in its back. Two more bodies were on the floor. In the center of the room was a metal cylinder with the words PROJECT SHADOW on it.  
  
Stepping on the decaying bodies, Robotnik went over to the cylinder. Finding the computer terminal, he leaned over and inputted the password. MA-RI-A. The metal container shook and hissed has the gas escaped from it. Old gears moved in a grinding scream. Finally it was done. In front of him stood a black and red hedgehog.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, ANOTHER HEDGEHOG," he screamed.  
  
"I am Shadow, the ultimate life form. Why have I been awaked." Said the animal.  
  
Thinking fast Robotnik answered, "I was told of a great weapon. One, which could destroy my enemies. Are you it…Shadow?"  
  
"You must mean the Eclipse Cannon. A weapon that can target anything on the planet below." Stated Shadow.  
  
"And where is that my friend?" asked the doctor.  
  
"You are standing in it."  
  
"What the hell…you mean that this station is the cannon?"  
  
"That is correct. But to power the cannon's core you need a power source."  
  
"What kind of power supply?"  
  
"The seven Chaos Emeralds, hidden on the planet below."  
  
"Well then, it looks like I've got work to do."  
  
"Yes, we do, let's go back to the planet," said the hedgehog.  
  
Just then BETA come into the room. "PRIORITY ONE: KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" said the robot brining it's gun up to Shadow.  
  
  
  
"STOP" shouted Robotnik.  
  
  
  
Looking at BETA Shadow replied, "Who is this Sonic?"  
  
  
  
"KILL HEDGEHOG," said BETA firing at where Shadow was. Shadow, seeing this dodged the laser blasts, slammed into BETA, ripping a hole right through it with a homing dash.  
  
  
  
[DAMN that thing is has fact has Sonic] thought the doctor.  
  
  
  
"I repeat who is Sonic,"  
  
  
  
"He is a hedgehog much like yourself,"  
  
  
  
"AH a fake then."  
  
  
  
"Yes exactly. Well shall we go Shadow."  
  
  
  
"Yes I want to meet this fake myself." 


	6. morning after

THE SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS  
  
BY NINCK30  
  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STOP THE GUYS FROM SEGA FROM SUING ME…AGAIN .   
  
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN A REALITY TRYING TO PUT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OF THE SONIC ADVENTERS AND THE SAT AM SHOW. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY GREEN KNUCKLES, OR JUIE-SU, OR CHAOTIX, OR SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 MORINIG AFTER  
  
Sunlight streams through the window in the quite cottage, hitting a young squirrel in the eyes.  
  
"Mmm… just a few more minutes Sonic," mumbles the sleeping form.  
  
"SALLY ITS TWELEVE ACLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON. DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD GET UP?" asked the small device on the nightstand.  
  
"Mmm… leave me alone Nicole, I had a really long night." Said Sally, burrowing her head in the covers.  
  
"I KNOW. MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD YOUR SCREAMS. 'OH SONIC. YES YES YES. I'M COMMMMMMMMMMING'" mimicked the computer.  
  
"You know, I can still take your batteries out. Remind me next time to shut you off," said Sally, annoyed.  
  
"Where's Sonic?" queried the squirrel.  
  
"HE LEFT HOURS AGO, SAYING HE NEEDED TO LET YOU REST. *snickers*AND SOMETHING ABOUT STRAWS. I AM SURPRISED THAT AFTER THREE HOURS HE WASN'T TIRED. YOU SHOULD NOT LET HIM GET AWAY." Said the little device.  
  
"Yea, I know, I'm going to take a shower," said Sally, remembering last night after Tails' party.  
  
A/N SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A LEMON. IT IS LEMONY FRESH, BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT. I SO SORRY (WALKS OFF WITH HEAD HUNG LOW).  
  
LATER THAT SAME MORNING  
  
"SONIC SONIC, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Said the out of breath walrus.  
  
"I've been cleaning up after the party, remember I drew the short straw." Said the blue hedgehog, rake still in hand.  
  
"Hehehe," said Rotor laughing. "Yea, I kinda forgot."  
  
Getting back to work Sonic asked, "So what do ya need?"  
  
"Well, I needed to talk to Sally, and figured you might know where she is." Said the walrus winking.  
  
"She at my hut sleeping," said Sonic distracted by a steamer in his rake.  
  
"Oh really, thanks," said Rotor going to Sonic's hut.  
  
"Wait a minute, did I just say…OH SHIT," said the hedgehog throwing the rake and running to his hut just in time to hear a scream. Stepping inside he saw Rotor hold his cheek, and Sally holding a towel glaring at the walrus. Sally had just gotten out of the shower, and judging from the way Rotor was holding his cheek, he had gotten an eyeful.  
  
"Come on Rotor, what ever you needed to say can wait until Sal's dressed, right," said Sonic dragging his friend out the door.  
  
"Uh uh," said Rotor, unable to take his eyes off of Sally.  
  
Outside the walrus finally looked at his friend, has the door slammed shut!  
  
"Man oh man, you are one lucky hedgehog," exclaimed his friend.  
  
"Yea I know," said Sonic grinning.  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Sally was getting dressed in her vest and pants.  
  
"By Lumina, now everyone will know that…,"said Sally, unable to complete the sentence, tears in her eyes.  
  
"WILL KNOW WHAT?" asked Nicole, "THAT YOU AND SONIC LOVE EACH OTHER. I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU DEARY, EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THAT. SO WHAT IF THEY NOW KNOW THAT YOU ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU AND SONIC LOVE EACH OTHER RIGHT?"  
  
"Thank you Nicole," said the squirrel, drying her eyes.  
  
"YOU ARE WELCOME," said Nicole, has Sally pulled on her boots.  
  
"Well Nicole, lets go see what Rotor wants," said Sally opening the door.  
  
Stepping out in to the sunlight, Sally looked at Sonic and Rotor.  
  
"All right Rotor, now what is it?" asked Sally, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, you know that spy device I had Sonic and Tails install in chapter two," asked the walrus, blushing.  
  
"Yes." Said Sally slowly.  
  
"Well I just intercepted a transmission. It says that Robotnik is looking for the Chaos Emeralds and is hiring a thief named Rouge to do it."  
  
"Great just great," muttered Sonic, "um what are the chaos emeralds?"  
  
"Just a unlimited energy source, thought to only exist in legend." Said Rotor, slapping himself in the face.  
  
"Oh… That would be bad then?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Very," said Sally, "Rotor, call a meeting. If Eggman's looking for the chaos emeralds, then we need to know why."  
  
LATER AT THE MEETING.  
  
"Zo Vhat do ve do," asked the coyote, after hearing the news.  
  
"Well," started Sally, "The first thing to do is find more about these chaos emeralds."  
  
"Hey aunt Sal," said Tails, "Me and Sonic know someone who could tell us about these chaos emeralds."  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Sonic?  
  
"Knuckles, the guardian of the master emerald," stated Tails.  
  
"Tails, where is this Knuckles," asked Rotor.  
  
"On Angel Island, but he made us promise not to tell anyone, but I figure he will understand."  
  
"Great sugar, so we will go to this Angel Island and talk to this guy," said Bunnie.  
  
"Not all of us, Bunnie," Said Sally, "Me, Amy, Sonic and Tails will go," holding up her hand at the outrage on her friends faces, "and the rest of you will go into Robotropolis and see if you can find out why Eggman wants the chaos emeralds so bad."  
  
"Um miss leader lady," said Big.  
  
"Yes Big," said the leader lady.  
  
"Froggy wants to know why just you and Mr. Hedgehog and Miss Hedgehog and fox boy can go?"  
  
"Well, Sonic and Tails know how to get to Angel Island, I'm will be there to talk to this Knuckles, and Amy will be there to stay out of trouble," said Sally grinning.  
  
"HEY," cried Amy.  
  
"Bunnie, you will be in charge while we are gone, do your best," said Sally, addressing the rabbit. "Now any more questions. Good lets get ready, people."  
  
LATER STILL (YES IT'S A LONG DAY)  
  
Standing near their provisions, the two groups made their goodbyes. As they were getting ready to leave in the hover vehicle, dubbed the Tornado, Bunnie came running over.  
  
"Sal can I talk to you?" asked the robotic rabbit.  
  
"Sure," said the squirrel, looking back at Sonic she said, "I'll just be a minute."  
  
Walking with Bunnie, out of ear shot, Sally asked, "Bunnie what is it?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this sugar," said Bunnie looking at her metal feet.  
  
"Sure you can. I trust you. They trust you. Look it wasn't easy for me either. Just do the best you can and every thing will be alright." Said Sally grabbing her friend's shoulder and hugging her.  
  
"Thanks sugar," said Bunnie grinning. "Just one more thing and I'll let you go. How's the blue boy over there?" pointing at Sonic.  
  
"He's fine. Why do you ask?" asked Sally perplexed.  
  
"No I mean in the sack." Clarified Bunnie.  
  
"OH," said Sally, blushing, "How'd you find out about that?"  
  
"Honey, who couldn't the way you were screaming. So how is he?"  
  
"Well, lets just say I'm glad he isn't the fastest at everything. Got to go, be carefully and you will be just fine." Said Sally walking back to the Tornado.  
  
Meanwhile Sonic was getting the same treatment from Tails, has Sally walked up behind him. Hitting Tails in the head Sally said, "Everyone got everything. Taken your bathroom brakes. Good let go."  
  
Tails was the last one inside so he shut the hatch. The Tornados engine roared to life causing all the pulls of trash to blow all over the place. Taking off, Sonic could've sworn he heard Antoine yelling, "That blasted hedgehog, vho vill clean up this mezz." 


End file.
